I´m with you
by sunny-lady-merle
Summary: Songfanfic. Weil ich nicht zu viel verraten möchte, sollt ihr eins nur wissen. Es geht um Seto Kaiba und der Song ist von Avril Lavine  I´m with you


I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

So viel war passiert nichts davon hatte mich jemals so erschüttert wie das  
letzte Ereignis in meinem Leben. In meiner Hand ruhte ein Bild immer wieder sah  
ich darauf. Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge strahlte in die Kamera, vor ihm  
ein Schachbrett. „Mokuba." Ich hörte meine eigene Stimme doch sie kam mir  
so fern vor als hätte jemand anders den Namen meines kleinen Bruders gesagt.  
Wieder blickte ich auf,

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

worauf wartete ich eigentlich, ich lauschte, ich lauschte, aber ich wusste nicht  
sorecht worauf ich hören sollte. Hier war sonst niemand außer mir. Mein  
Entschluss stand nun fest, ich kletterte über das Brückengeländer. Es regnete  
in strömen, ich war ganz Vorsichtig, denn das Geländer war glitschig.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Ich stellte mich Richtig hin, zumindestens so wie ich es für meinen Abgang  
richtig hielt. Mit dem Rücken zum Geländer meine Hände hielten noch fest,  
mein Blick ging runter auf die Straße unter mir, es fuhren kaum Autos dort, es  
würde auch völlig reichen wenn ich auf den Asphalt aufschlug der 10 Meter  
unter mir war, ich wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen mit mir reißen, das war  
nicht mein Plan.

Als ich meine Hände lockerte um loszulassen musste ich einen Moment an die  
Presse denken. Großunternehmer Seto Kaiba stürtzt sich in den Tod´ schön  
sollten sie sich ihre dämlichen Mäuler darüber zerreisen… Mein Griff wurde  
wieder etwas fester, kurz gingen meine Gedanken zu meiner Firma. Wie viele  
gierige Finger würden danach ausgestreckt werden… doch dafür hatte ich  
vorgesorgt… sie würde nach meinem Tod aufgelöst werden und das Geld das  
daraus floss ging als Spende zu dem Waisenhaus in dem Mokuba und ich so lange  
waren…

I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everythigns a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

… bis Gozaboru kam… ein Verwandter der Familie ist er, so hieß es damals…  
und er kam zu uns und sagte er wolle nur mich Adoptieren, nur mich allein. Doch  
dass konnte und wollte ich nicht zulassen. Ich setzte mich für ihn ein, für  
den einzigen Menschen der bis dahin zu mir gehalten hatte, zum ersten und  
letzten Mal in meinem Leben betrog ich in einem Spiel. Denn so war es abgemacht  
mit Gozaboru, gewann ich adoptierte er uns beide, verlor ich blieb Mokuba im  
Waisenhaus während ich mit IHM gehen durfte.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Unbedingt besser wurde es nicht nachdem wir zum Hause Kaiba gehörten. Unser  
Stiefvater ließ mich büffeln, bis tief in die Nacht, ich wusste nie wirklich  
wofür. Irgendwann machte er mir ein unglaubliches Angebot, er gab mir Geld,  
damit sollte ich eine Firma kaufen. Ich hatte ein Jahr Zeit um den Betrag den er  
mir gegeben hatte zu verzehnfachen. Ich brauchte gerade mal eine Woche.

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

Ich spielte schon damals nach Gozaborus Regeln, ich kaufte 51 einer Firma die  
ihre Angestellten wie ihre Familie behandelten. Ich wartete eine Weile und ging  
dann zu ihnen. Ich sagte ihnen wenn sie mir nicht 100 000 000 Yen geben würden,  
würde ich ihre Firma schließen, dass hieß alle Mitarbeiter säßen auf der  
Straße. Sie willigten ein. Damals war ich erst 16 Jahre alt.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Ca. 1 Jahr später vollbrachte ich etwas womit nicht mal mein Stiefvater  
gerechnet hatte. Mir stand das Geld das ich durch dieses Geschäft gewonnen  
hatte im vollem Maße zu, ich vervielfachte es weiterhin. Ich kaufte Prozente,  
von Prozenten der Kaibacorp irgendwann gehörten mir 51 . Mit dieser Tatsache  
konfrontierte ich meinen Stiefvater. Er zeigte mir dann was mit Verlierern  
geschah, indem er sich aus dem Fenster in den Tod stürzte. 

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Momentan gehörte ich zu diesen Verlierern, ich hatte das Verloren was ich am  
meisten geliebt hatte, meinen kleinen Bruder Mokuba. Er hatte mir die  
Schandtaten von damals verziehen, auch wenn er erst wütend auf mich war. Doch  
ich hatte alles wieder zurechtgebogen. Wir waren eine richtige Familie, wir  
hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Genau das wurde ausgenutzt. Korrupte  
Machenschaften streckten ihre Finger nach ihm aus, dann passierte es, ich hatte  
ihn nicht beschützen können. Sie hatten ihn entführt.

Aber das war nicht der grund warum ich auf dieser Brücke stand und mich in den  
Tod stürzen wollte denn etwas war passiert. Mokuba hatte fliehen wollen, er  
hatte sich selbst von seinen Entführern befreien können.

Er war blindlings vor ihnen weggerannt, über eine viel befahrende Straße. Ich  
machte weder ihm einen Vorwurf, noch dem LKW-Fahrer der den kleinen Jungen auf  
der Straße nicht gesehen hatte. 

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Ich löste eine Hand von dem Geländer, wieder griff ich nach der Kette um  
meinen Hals, in der das Bild meines kleinen geliebten Bruders eingelassen hatte.  
„Mokuba ich komme." Flüsterte ich und ließ los.


End file.
